Falling In
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Got the idea from the song Fallin In by Lifehouse. Mitchie knows she's falling for Shane but she also knows that's not good but when Shane shows up at her apartment drunk things might change. Smitchie Mitchie T./ Shane G.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is another Smitchie story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

I sat in my favorite chair in the living room listening to my iPod. I put it on shuffle and listened as the songs began and ended in a rhythmic flow. _Fixed At Zero_ by VersaEmerge, _Call Me When You're Sober_ by Evanescence, _Time of Dying _by Three Days Grace, _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down, _The Hell Song _by Sum 41, _Dirty Little Secret _by The All-American Rejects, _Hurricane_ by 30 Seconds to Mars, _Fallin In_ by Lifehouse-

I listened to the first two lines,

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

I watched as the iPod screen light up and I paused the song. Why this song? When I had first heard it on the radio I had fallen in love with those two lines and the music drew me and soon I had it on my iPod. But today was different. Falling in love was the last thing I wanted or needed to think about. Maybe it was the fact that this two lines spoke true because it described exactly what I felt every time I saw- no, not going to think about that.

I sighed, pushing all thoughts of love out of my head and went back to my iPod, going on to the next song.

_Play My Music_ by Connect 3.

I let out an exasperated sigh and gave up on my iPod. Just when the last thing I wanted my mind on was him, things had to continue bringing him up.

Standing and leaving my iPod I ignored the way it went back to the previous song. The thing was evil.

I walked over to my book shelf, picking out my favorite book. I had read it more times than I could count but it always managed to make me feel better.

Taking it off the shelf I went back to my chair, sat down, and opened to one of the many marked pages. After a few minutes of reading I leaned my head back with a groan. Tonight was not my night. The book centered on a couple who were in love with each other and were willing to do anything to protect the other. Along with not wanting to think about him, I wanted nothing to do with couples.

Closing the book, I stood and set it back on the shelf. I was inclined to throw it out the balcony but I knew I'd regret it. It wasn't the books fault, or its characters, that I felt like I was jumping out of a plane with no parachute.

No, it was no ones fault except mine and Shane's. Yes, Shane Grey was to blame for the jumbled mess I called my emotions.

Shane and I were friends, more like best friends, and that friendship had only gotten stronger rather than diminished even though I was now getting my own taste of fame. I had released my first album last year and I was close to releasing my second soon. The public seemed to like me from the start and I couldn't ask for better fans. Sure, it was hard sometimes when you couldn't go out to eat or shop without forming a scene and all the endless parties were not my thing. But still, I love where I am. This is what I had been hoping to do all of my life. Singing my songs to people who were willing to listen, to people who could connect with them, to people who could realize they too could fullfill their dreams just like I had.

And through it all, Shane has been there and I have been there for him. We kept each other grounded and stable. But lately, my feelings had begun to become deeper. Deeper than what a friend should feel for another friend, no matter how close they were. Lately? No, they were always there, I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit it now but somewhere along the line they had grown too strong to ignore or push aside.

Of course, it was just my luck that the problem couldn't end there. Nope. A couple weeks ago Isabel had appeared in Shane's life. They have been dating for almost a month now and every time I saw them together, thought about them together, or even heard about them I couldn't help but feel my heart twist and yearn. And to make matters worse, if that was possible, a week ago Shane had told me Isabel was pregnant. In that moment I felt so many emotions at once, I was speechless. After a few minutes of coaxing from him, I finally responded. I forced a smile and made my voice sound cheery enough, congratulating him. It sounded so fake in my ears but he seemed to buy it. I was in complete and utter shock. Whatever hopes I had of Shane feeling the same way about me as I felt about him evaporated that day.

Getting sick of my masochistic thoughts and memories I stood and walked out to the balcony, enjoying the sting of the cold on my skin. I let it clear my mind from all thoughts of Shane. I looked over the railing and down to the slumbering city. I loved this city. It was peaceful and calm, the complete opposite of all the cities most celebrities chose to inhabit. It radiated warmth and uniqueness. Even though the temperature continued to drop I stayed where I was, letting it numb my mind as well as my body. It worked until I heard a knock on my door. Looking at my watch I saw it was almost two in the morning.

_Who would be here at this hour?_ I asked myself as I made my way to the door, not bothering to look through the hole in the door to check who it was.

I was surprised to see Shane in the door way, swaying slightly.

"Shane?"

He looked up and smiled but it seemed both forced and genuine.

"Hey Mitch." He slurred.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _He's drunk?_

My question was answered as Shane stepped forward and gave me a hug, and the strong smell of alcohol assaulted my senses.

"Shane, what are you doing here? And drunk no less." I said, as I led him inside and closed the door.

He smiled crookedly at me, "Hey Mitch." He greeted as if I had never spoken.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you drunk? You never drink."

It was true, Shane and alcohol were like water and oil. Whenever we went to a party and they served alcohol he would barely take a sip before forgetting all together about it.

"I-I, I don't remember." He finally said, his eyebrows scrunched together, trying to remember.

I sighed and was about to ask how he had gotten to my house when he fell, almost taking me down with him. I was able to stop myself but not before hitting my head on the side of a table. I groaned, trying not to hit anything else while pulling Shane back up.

"Ok, come on. Lay down." I said, ignoring the thumping in my head and heart.

Even drunk, he had the power to make my heart race.

I lead him to the couch and gently laid him down.

"Mitchie." He said as I stretched him out and took his shoes off.

"I'm here sweetheart." I whispered softly.

"Good." He responded and seemed to relax.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. "There's something I was going to tell you. But I forgot."

I chuckled under my breath and stood, walking to a closet and grabbing a blanket and pillow.

As I was placing the pillow behind his head, Shane grabbed my hand and said, "Mitchie?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I like it when you call me that." He whispered. Then he said, "I broke up with Isabel."

Kneeling beside him I froze. "What? But-but Shane, she's pregnant. With your child."

I tried to ignore the rising hope in me.

He shook his head, then seemed to regret it as a groan escaped his lips. "We're over."

"Shane, what about the baby?" I reminded him again.

"Nope, no baby." He mumbled as he seemed to be succumbing to sleep.

"You can't just leave her, she's going to have you're child. You're son or daughter. You can't do that."

"No, she was lying. There is no baby." He finally grumbled.

In shock, I leaned back and sighed. Was it true? Had Isabel been lying? Maybe it was the alcohol that was making Shane think that.

After a minute I looked up towards Shane but he had his eyes closed and seemed to have fallen asleep.

I stood, covering him with the blanket and was about to go into the kitchen when I felt Shane's hand wrap around my arm.

"Mitchie, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

Instead of answering Shane pulled me down and crashed his lips to mine. Against my better judgment I responded, moving my lips in sync with his. I felt his hand against my head and the other snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him until I didn't know where he ended and I began. I moaned as his tongue began to seek entrance to my mouth. Suddenly my senses came back and I pulled back, breathless.

He grumbled, clearly not happy, but if it was because I had stopped the kiss or because it had happened in the first place, I didn't know.

"Mitchie." He groaned.

I shook my head, "You should go to sleep Shane."

After a moment he nodded and laid his head back down, releasing me. I knew I was crazy the moment he released me and I missed his arms around me. Soon Shane was fast asleep and I was left with my mind and emotions in complete disarray.

I stood and made my way back to the open balcony. The cold air didn't seem to help as much as before and no matter what I tried to think about, all that was on my mind was the way Shane's lips felt on mine. It was better than anything I had ever imagined or could imagine. _I'm a lost cause_, I thought.

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost four. I decided to sit next to Shane and try to sleep. If he needed anything I would there. I closed my eyes and tried to force sleep to take me but it was in vain. I tried to concentrate on Shane's rhythmic breathing but it only brought back the memory of our kiss. I shuddered and goosebumps spread over my arms. Like I needed any more initiative to think about him.

Time seemed to fly by and soon the living room began to light up with the morning sunlight. I smiled at the beautiful sight. I had left the balcony doors open so the cold, morning air blew in. I ignored the chill and enjoyed the view. It was almost seven in the morning and I hadn't slept. But that was the least of my problems. Would Shane remember the kiss? I couldn't decide if I wanted him to or not.

I heard a groan and turned my head to see Shane sitting up, holding his head. I sat quietly, observing him. He seemed to not notice I was there. Then he looked up and our eyes connected. Instantly I felt my face grow warm and I looked back out the window.

"How are you feeling?" I said after a minute, looking back at him as my blush died down.

"Asking that is like asking Jason if he wants a birdhouse." He grumbled.

I simply laughed at his cranky response.

"There's no need for the snarky comments towards me. Save those for the liquor the next time you want to get drunk."

He groaned again, "Never going to happen."

I laughed again. Then I stood, "Want some water?"

"No, I'm ok. Just gotta wait for the room to stop spinning."

I nodded and stood. Deciding that coffee was the best way to start the day I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot. As I was making my way towards the coffee machine I saw Shane walk into the kitchen, swaying slightly.

"Hey, Mitch?" He sounded nervous.

I turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Did-did I do anything stupid yesterday?"

I looked away and forced a laugh. "At the party? Who knows, but if you did I'm pretty sure the press will make sure to inform three out of the seven continents in the world."

He chuckled, "No. I meant, did I do anything stupid when I came here?"

When I didn't answer he went on, "Cause I had this dream that I, that I kinda kissed you...?" He made it sound like a question.

I made myself shrug, trying to play it cool when all I wanted was to turn away. "You said it yourself, it was a dream."

He shook his head, "But that's the thing, it felt too real to be a dream. Please answer me, did I kiss you or not?"

I wanted to lie and say that nothing had happened but I knew he could tell when I was lying. I nodded, "Yeah, kinda. But you were drunk so..."

He sighed, "Great, just great."

His reaction was like a slap in the face but I didn't let it show.

"It's ok Shane. People do idiotic things when they're drunk."

My response seemed to make him feel a little better and he nodded, looking relieved. That's when I remembered what he had said about Isabel.

"Shane, what happened with Isabel yesterday?"  
>His eyebrows drew together, "What do you mean?"<p>

I think he knew what I was talking about but didn't want to say it.

"Last night you said that you guys were over and something about the baby."

For a second his eyes clouded over in anger. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I ended it with Isabel because she was just using me. The whole time we were together she only wanted to be part of the 'Hollywood scene'. She didn't really care about me, only what she could gain from me."

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the second chapter. I got it mixed up when I was saving and uploading. Guess that's what happens when you stay up till 2 a.m. writing stories. Here's the _right_ chapter 2 lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

Instantly I felt anger towards her. Shane didn't deserve that. He got enough of the from everyone else, people using him just for what they could gain. They never tried to get to know Shane past the character Hollywood painted him as. There was so much more to him and it always managed to get me in a bad mood when I knew it happened.

Still... "But what about the baby Shane? She or he deserves to have a family or the semblance of one."

He scoffed and his expression became one of anger. What he said next shocked me. "She was lying. The whole damn time she was lying."

I stood there, dumbstruck. "She lied?" I asked, thinking I had heard wrong.

He nodded and I saw a flash of sadness and anger in his eyes but then it was gone, replaced by the emotionless mask Shane reserved only for the public eye. It hit me even harder, Isabel's lie, because I hated seeing him this way. It made me angry and I felt my heart splinter for him.

I shook my head, anger flooding me. I began to pace. "How could she? What is wrong with her? Doesn't she have a heart? Such a soulless, conniving, cold hearted witch! Ugh! I don't know how there can be people like that. I hope she-"

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted causing me to stop.

I turned to see him laughing, a teasing look in his eyes.

My eyebrows drew together. "What? Shane, what could you possibly be laughing at after telling me about that witch?" I demanded.

This caused him at chuckle. "You're cute when you're angry and outraged."

My eyes widened and I looked down as I felt a blush forming. "She's still a bi-"

"Hey," he whispered, coming closer and putting his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "I'm ok. Sure it got to me that she would do all that but it only bothered me because she lied and used me. I can't say I cared about her enough to be truly hurt. I'll get over it. In fact I think I'm over it already."

I looked up, searching for the truth in his eyes. They were free of the hurt I had glimpsed earlier. Instead they held a peculiar emotion that I couldn't name but it sent butterflies flying around in my stomach.

I forced myself to look away and took a step back. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

I wasn't really hungry but I needed something to do. Shane had the power to affect me to the point that I felt like a blubbering idiot.

He smiled and nodded. "Watcha gonna make? Your mom's Torres Pancakes?"

I laughed at his hopeful expression but nodded in response. It was nice to see him happy and like his usual self.

Twenty minutes later Shane was scarfing down a stack of pancakes like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Normally when someone has a hangover they stick to coffee and cold showers not five pancakes in a row." I remarked.

Shane paused in his pancake assault and looked up, a grin on his face. "I'm not your normal person. I'm Shane Gray."

I laughed, "Ok then Mr. Shane Gray, since you're so invincible, will you be the one cleaning up my kitchen?"

His eyes widened and he placed a hand on his forehead, dropping his fork. "Actually I think that hangover is catching up with me. I don't feel so well."

I stifled a laugh at his dramatic antics.

I stood and walked to him, acting worried. "If it's that bad then maybe a cold shower would help. Oh! And my mom has this recipe for hangovers. It's a cup of milk mixed with lemon juice, a tablespoon of avocado, and a shot of vinegar with pickle juice. A full glass of the stuff should do the trick."

Shane's eyes widened so much they were the size of quarters and he paled. "I-I don't really think that's necessary Mitch. I can manage."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "No, no, no Shane. I'll make it real quick and before you know it you'll be as good as new. Go lay down while I clean up the kitchen and make you a glass of that drink."

He shook his head, his face going a shade whiter. "No really Mitch. I'm ok. Here, I'll clean up the kitchen for you."

"If you insist."

He nodded vigorously and I couldn't stop myself. I broke down laughing until I felt my eyes begin to water and my stomach clenched so much it hurt.

Every time I looked at him I started laughing again. His face had regained color and now he was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Mitchie?" He questioned.

I could see he was beginning to get serious knowing I was laughing at him.

"S-sorry." I stuttered between laughs. "You should have seen you're face. It was priceless."

His eyes narrowed. "You were messing with me." He accused.

I shrugged and straightened. I stopped laughing and smiled triumphantly. "That may be so but you still gotta clean up the kitchen." I moved towards the living room and waved. "Have fun Shane."

I hadn't even taken five steps when Shane's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.

"Shane! What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "You didn't think I'd let you get away with that did you?"

I struggled against his grip. "Shane, you know I hate being picked up. Put me down! Plus you got yourself into that, you offered. I just accepted."

His grip tightened and no matter how hard I struggled it made no difference.

"You tricked me." He responded as he walked to the couch and dropped me onto it.

Before I could answer he attacked me, tickling me.

I screamed and laughed. "Stop!" I yelled.

But he didn't. I tried pushing and kicking but it was to no avail. He took both of my hands and held them above me leaving them useless. He straddled my waist effectively stopping me from using my legs.

After a couple more seconds of struggling I noticed the position we were in and how close our faces were.

I froze and my breath caught in my throat. I looked at him and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Before I could think twice about what I was doing I leaned in, closing the distance, and kissed him. He responded and we were locked in a sweet kiss. But soon it became passionate and fast. Our lips fought for dominance until Shane's tongue touched my lips, seeking entrance to which I obliged. Soon it wasn't only our lips fighting. I felt him release my arms, placing his hands on my waist as I placed mine around his neck, drawing him closer.

Finally, from lack of air, we broke apart. I tried to calm my ragged breathing and after a minute I began to succeed. Sadly I couldn't say the same about my heart. With every second that passed it seemed to beat faster and as I realized what I had just done it got even faster, if possible. A blush began to take over my face and I couldn't gather the courage to look at Shane, who was still on top of me.

Instead I dropped my arms from his neck and whispered, "Sorry."

I tried to move back on the couch to get free but Shane's hands held me immobile. I forced myself to look up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you really sorry?" He asked.

"I..."

"The truth." He said.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie to him. I shook my head, "I'm not sorry it happened but I am sorry for what it will do to me, to you, to our friendship." I admitted.

Shane's eyebrows drew together. "And what's that?"

Didn't he get it? Didn't he understand from that kiss how I had fallen for him?

"You know what it is Shane. We're friends and it's painfully obvious now that that isn't enough for me anymore. I've tried to ignore it but I can't. I simply can't."

I felt tears forming but I didn't stop. I had to tell him everything. "It was hell seeing you with Isabel and when she said she was pregnant I felt my heart shatter. I can't go through that again. It's my fault for falling for you and now it's ruined our friendship. I hate that and I wish I could fix it but I can't. I can't ignore or erase what I feel and after yesterday and today I know I can't pretend that nothing has changed. And for that I'm sorry. For all of it."

I took a deep breath and said what I wished I never had to say. "Maybe it's better that we stop all contact, pretend you never knew me. Just let this all go."

I felt tears fall, leaving a hot trial on my cheeks. I was glad to have gotten it all out but at the same time I cursed myself. There was no way I could even pretend that things were ok. This completely and utterly ruined everything between Shane and I.

"Let me go." I said as I struggled to get free again.

Shane's hand hadn't moved from my waist and I felt his fingers dig into my skin as they once again kept me still. "Don't." He said softly but he voice was so serious it made me stop.

I'd never heard him like that. I looked at him and there was that emotion in his eyes again but this time they were also calm. But the type of calm that came before the storm. He seemed almost angry too.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all.

"I will never let you go." He stated with a determination and conviction that told me he was completely serious. "Do you understand me Mitchie? I won't let you go. Not now, not ever. Whatever you think is a reason valid enough for me to forget you, it's not. It's bull-shit. I don't give a damn about Isabel or whoever else you think can capture my interest. Understand one thing, I want you. Ok? I want you Mitchie Torres and I have for a while now. That kiss was only a taste of how much I want you and how I feel about you. Whatever made you think I didn't feel the same way about you, forget it. And completely forget anything about stopping all contact."

I had never heard Shane more serious. He seemed to be on the border of fury. There was a possessiveness in his voice and demeanor that extinguished all doubt from my mind.

"You're serious." I said in wonder.

He leaned forward, our faces only inches apart. "Hell yeah I am."

In that moment all thoughts of one sided feelings, lost friendships, other girls, and broken hearts vanished from my mind. A smile enveloped my face and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Shane's.

He responded, taking over the kiss and leaving me breathless.

"So does this mean I can get up now?" I asked with a laugh.

He seemed to think about it. "I don't know. I kinda like this position."

"Perv." I muttered.

Shane chuckled, "Only with you babe."

**What did you guys think? **

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 :) Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**So has anyone else seen Joe Jonas' new music video, See No More? It's pretty good, but I'm still kinda iffy on his solo thing. I think he's great alone but the type of music doesn't really stick with me. I'm more of a rock kind of girl so it figures. I hope he does really well though :) So good luck to joe :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

An hour later Shane and I were dressed and the kitchen was clean, thanks to Shane. I hadn't let him off that easily.

"Do you have any band stuff today?" I asked him as I made myself another cup of coffee. That sleepless night was weighing heavily on me.

He shook his head and went to grab a bag of chips. "Nope, you?"

"I don't have a band so no." I replied with a smile.

"Ha ha, what a comedian."

I shrugged, "Another talent in my endless list." He snorted at that but I ignored him. "But no, I'm free this week. I told Dan I needed a break and he said that since the album was about to launch I could get a week off before promoting starts."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "A nice producer? I didn't know that was possible. Think I could get his number?"

I laughed, "Sorry, I don't share."

He walked towards me and put an arm around my waist. "Should I be jealous?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I acted nonchalant, "Hmm, maybe... he is a really great guy." I taunted.

Shane growled in my ear. "Not funny Mitch."

"Who said I was joking?"

"The only guy you should be thinking about is me, even more so when it's anything good."

I laughed, "Did all that pancake syrup go to your head? Or have you been hiding this jealous side of you all this time?"

He smiled down at me and skimmed the edge of my jaw with his nose. My legs began to feel unsubstantial at the feeling.

"I didn't know I had a jealous side till a certain singer gave me reason to be."

"Oh, and who is she? Maybe I need to go have a talk with her and tell her you're mine."

He chuckled and pulled me closer, "No need, she knows. Don't you Mitchie?"

I smiled and nodded. I did know. What I didn't know was how I had gotten so lucky getting Shane and knowing he was mine because he felt the same way about me that I felt about him.

We closed the distance between us and were lost in our own world. When we pulled apart we were breathless and smiling.

The coffee machine beeped. We pulled apart and the aroma of coffee surrounded me.

"More Mitch? You've never been much of a coffee drinker." Shane observed.

"Yeah, I'm not but without it I wouldn't survive today." I laughed.

I really wanted to crawl into bed and sleep but I didn't and I didn't want to worry Shane with my sleepless night. He had the tendency to be overprotective.

"Hey, you wanna head out and grab some lunch? Then we could go to that bookstore you told me you've been wanting to check out."

I smiled. One of the things I loved about Shane was that he listened. And I don't mean listen to my problems, although he did, but he caught the little things. It was what showed me that this wasn't just a fling but that it could last. We were the best of friends and we knew each other almost better than we knew ourselves.

"That sounds good, but lunch? Now? Half an hour ago you inhaled five pancakes."

He laughed, "I could eat again, plus you didn't eat anything."

"I wasn't hungry then and I'm not hungry now." I pointed out.

His eyebrows raised, "Mitchie Torres isn't hungry? Is the apocalypse coming?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to at milk and sugar to my coffee.

"Very mature." Shane said behind me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

><p>Shane and I were in the book store laughing at a magazine that claimed that Jason wanted to marry his rottwieler. Jason didn't even have a dog.<p>

"If Jason was to marry any animal it would not be a dog."

Shane nodded his agreement, "No, Jason would find his soul mate in a bird."

I laughed and we continued to joke when Shane's cell phone rang. The lady at the counter glared at him so he went outside.

As I moved away from the magazine stand someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going." I heard a girl grumble.

I looked up ready to apologize when I saw who it was. Isabel.

When she saw who I was her eyes narrowed and her face contorted into one of disgust.

"Mitchie," She said with sickly sweetness. "Nice seeing you here."

"I would say the same thing except I don't like to lie."

Her eyes turned into slits. "Excuse me?"

I felt anger boil my blood. "You don't really expect me to act all nice with you after what you did to Shane, do you?"

"Ha! He's the one who dumped me so don't go acting like he's all high and mighty. He really is the jerk the tabloids used to label his as."

My hands clenched into fists, "He dumped you because you were only using him. And how can you act all offended when you _lied_ to him about being pregnant? That's beyond low."

For a moment she was speechless but then she recovered, "Of course you would take his side. He's your friend." She put up quotation signs at the word 'friend'. "But guess what, it's pretty obvious you like him as more than a friend. Too bad for you though he would never go for a sad excuse of an artist and person like you. You trail after him like a lost puppy when he couldn't care less. Now that's sad."

Twenty-four hours ago her words might have affected me but now it made me realize how much of a witch she really was. I thought about bursting her bubble and telling her about Shane and I but I didn't. It wasn't her business.

I shrugged, "That's your opinion and it's one I don't really care about. And I'm glad I can count myself as one of Shane's friends. He's an amazing person and sadly you couldn't see that. But I guess things work out for the best because he deserves better than you. You didn't even think about getting to know the real him, all because you just wanted fame. Fame isn't worth a thing if you can't be happy with who you are, which you apparently aren't. But that's your business which I can't say I care too much about. Yes, that is mean but I lost all respect for you the moment you hurt Shane. He's talented, smart, funny, and he has an amazing heart and feelings. The only thing he did wrong was let you in his life but at least he found out what kind of person you really are and got out of it unscathed."

She seemed to get angrier. "Unscathed? Please, he was head over heels for me. If I wanted I could have him crawling at my feet."

_Was she serious?_ I thought, amazed at how self-centered she was. What had Shane seen in her?

I shook my head, "If you believe that then you really are insane. But that's your problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than argue with you."

I stepped to the side and began to walk away but her words stopped me.

"You can act like you're so sure but we all know you're just a failure waiting to happen. Shane only sticks around cause he feels so sorry for you and he knows that if he ever needs a rebound girl you'll be there, waiting to fall at his feet."

I didn't turn around, I refused to have her see the tears forming in my eyes. A part of me knew she was making all that up out of spite but another part of me couldn't help but be affected. Wasn't I taking the place of a rebound for Shane? Only yesterday he was completely into Isabel and today he was with me. If he truly liked me then why was he with her in the first place?

But I wasn't going to let her see me vulnerable. "Say what you want Isabel but I know Shane isn't the kind of person who would deliberately hurt someone, unlike you. You're just making a fool of yourself by acting this way. Like a spurned lover. Lying and trying to make me feel as bad as you do is only going to leave you frustrated and I won't sink down to your level."

I believed what I said. Shane would never hurt me on purpose, or anyone else, but maybe he was hurt and needed someone there for him. And here I was. Maybe it was my fault for telling him how I felt. He probably didn't want to hurt me by rejecting me and he was hurting too.

My head hurt and my eyes burned. I told myself it was from my sleepless night and empty stomach.

I walked to the door, not paying any more attention to the fuming girl behind me. As I opened the door I came face to face with Shane. He smiled at me but it fell the moment he saw my face.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

I just shook my head and walked away, the cold air stinging my face.

I heard Shane make a noise that sounded like a growl behind me and then,"Isabel?"

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chapter four :) Hope you guys like it. Please tell me if you do, if you have any ideas for the story, ect. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed :)**

**I watched Demi Lovato's Skyscraper music video and I have never heard a more emotional and truly artisic song or music video. Her pain is real, her voice is real, and her passion, talent, pain, and strength shine through making it all the more beautiful. She's an amazing person and her strength is admirable. She's an inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shane P.O.V**

I finished talking to Nate and was about to open the door to the bookstore when I saw Mitchie. The smile on my face faded away as I saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes and a hurt expression on her face.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" I asked at once.

When I had left she had been fine, happy, laughing. Instead of answering me she just shook her head and walked passed me. I saw the tears begin to fall.

I was about to go after her until I saw a figure standing by the magazine stand, a smug smile on her face.

I felt my anger flare as the pieces fell into place."Isabel?"

"Hey Shaney." She said, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

I stormed towards her. I had no idea what had happened but it was clear Isabel hadn't just been an innocent bystander.

"What did you tell Mitchie?" I demanded, trying to reign in my anger.

She faked a look of innocence, her eyes wide. "That was Mitchie? I knew she looked familiar. Is she ok?"

I held back a growl. "Cut the bullshit Isabel. What did you say to Mitchie?"

Her face went from innocent to disgusted. "I introduced her to reality."

My eyes narrowed, "And what reality would that be?"

She shrugged, unconcerned. "That she should get over her stupid crush on you. You and I both know she's not good enough for you Shaney. But I am. Don't worry I've completely forgotten about your ridiculous idea of breaking up with me."

She moved towards me, snaking an arm around my neck.

I took a step back. "It wasn't ridiculous. I was serious. We are done Isabel. I would never be with someone so callous as you. And I don't know what gave you the idea that your opinion counted or mattered where Mitchie, I, or our relationship is concerned. Or at all actually. She's the best thing to have ever happened to me. I can't understand what I ever saw in you but at least I'm free now. "

She looked furious for a moment but then her face dissolved into a seducing smile. "Don't talk like that Shane. Whatever 'relationship' you think you have with that little brat is only a cheap imitation of what we had and can have. She's just a rebound girl and she knows it. And so do you."

Again I had to reign in my temper when I felt like punching a wall. "Is that what you told her? That she's a rebound? Listen to me Isabel, I won't tolerate you coming and trying to sink your poisonous claws into our relationship. Stay away from Mitchie and from me."

At that Isabel's eyes widened and then turned into slits, fury clear in her eyes. "You listen to me Shane Gray. I will not be replaced by some little brat just because you're having second thoughts. She is nothing compared to me and you'll regret treating me this way. I'm not the type of person to have as an enemy."

With that she stalked past me and out of the store. I was beyond pissed. No wonder Mitchie had left the way she had. I had to go find her.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" Asked the lady, who had been behind the counter, standing in front of me.

I forced myself to nod.

She looked doubtful and then her eyes lit up like she had just solved a puzzle. "The girl with the bangs that left almost in tears is your girlfriend?"

I looked at her and nodded again. "Yeah, at least I still hope she wants to be."

The lady smiled knowingly. "I'm sure she does. She seems to love you very much, at least from what little I heard."

I froze. "You heard the conversation between both of them?"

Now she looked uncomfortable. "Yes. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but they weren't exactly being quiet."

I shook my head to tell her it was alright. "Can you tell me what they said? I need to fix things with my girlfriend and it would really help to know what happened."

She nodded and told me the whole conversation. By the time she finished I felt my blood boiling at Isabel's words. I _needed_ to go find Mitchie.

I thanked the lady, bought a book Mitchie had been eying, and left. I called Mitchie as I went to my car but she didn't pick up. I didn't bother leaving a message since I knew she was purposely ignoring my calls.

I thought about going to her apartment but I knew that was the last place she would go. Knowing Mitchie, like I did, she would go someplace where she would be alone and free to think. Or, I flinched, cry.

Instantly I knew where she was.

Five minutes later I parked my car and made my way towards the forest, passing the lake. I walked for a good ten minutes but I couldn't find her. I thought about going back and trying her apartment when I heard a faint voice singing. I couldn't help but smile. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I walked a little farther until I saw her, sitting with her back against a tree. Her head was leaning back, eyes closed, and the trail of tears on her cheeks.

"Mitchie." I said once I was beside her.

Her head snapped towards me, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

I sat down beside her and was glad to see that she didn't move away. "I came looking for my girlfriend hoping that she still wanted me as her boyfriend."

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the last chapter to Falling In. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_I came looking for my girlfriend hoping that she still wanted me as her boyfriend."_

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"Am I your girlfriend Shane? Or am I just a rebound?" I asked.

I didn't want to believe Isabel, especially because I knew she was only mad that Shane had ended their relationship. Yet, wasn't it a little too early for him to be in another relationship?

"You're more than that. You're my best friend, the person that I love and I can't live without." He said, looking straight at me. The words spoken with honesty and sincerity.

I sighed and looked away, willing myself not to surrender as badly as I wanted to until I had all my doubts dispersed.

"Shane I don't want to doubt you but if you really loved me why were you with Isabel? I don't believe that you had an epiphany about your for feelings for me right after getting drunk, and if your feelings are that strong then its even less believable."

"I think I've always loved you Mitch but at first I thought it was just because you are my best friend and once I realized it was more than that I didn't want to risk our friendship if you didn't feel the same way. I tried to go out with other girls to try and put those feelings behind me because I rather not have you the way I want you than lose you completely. Then with Isabel I finally couldn't deny what I felt for you and I knew it was in vain to pretend and when I wanted to break it off she told me she was pregnant. I couldn't leave her just like that knowing she was going to have a my child."

I felt my defenses fall at every word Shane spoke. It was partly because I knew when Shane lied and this wasn't one of those moments and also because what he felt was almost exactly what I had felt before last night. I hadn't wanted to lose him completely because of my feelings.

I turned back to look at him and saw the truth in his eyes. I began to feel idiotic for having doubted him and all because of Isabel no less. Yet I knew that it was better that we had talked this all out now because Isabel's words made me realize I did have some doubts and they could have turned up later on in our relationship.

I smiled at him to let him know everything was ok. "I'm sorry for doubting you Shane but I needed to be sure. I know Isabel said everything she said out of spite but it made me doubt and I just find it hard to believe that after all this time your really with me and that you love me the way I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. "Life isn't perfect and neither are we but it's all worth it cause I love you."

I put my hand on his neck and pulled him down, pressing my lips to his.

"How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?" I asked, smiling.

He grinned, pulling me even closer. "That means your still my girlfriend."

I nodded.

"Good cause I wasn't going to let you go anyway. You're mine."

I laughed, "Then we're even cause you're stuck with me."

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
